Broken Promises
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Sequel to "Truth and Comfort." Sif is forced to break her promise to Loki as he assumes the throne.


**Broken Promises **

Loki took the throne as king because Odin fell into his Odinsleep. He didn't rule with an iron fist, but there was something about him that was troubling.

Sif was hoping he would give them permission to bring Thor out of banishment.

"King Loki," she said as they all bowed before him. "We ask that you let us go to earth and bring back Thor."

"I cannot do that," he said to her, his voice soft, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last."

Sif glared at him and was about to get up to retort when Fandral grabbed her arm.

"No," he whispered fiercely.

Sif took a deep breath, turned her blue eyes back to Loki, and nodded.

"Yes," she said, bowing.

"We will take our leave now," Hogun said.

Sif took last look at Loki and left with the rest of them.

Loki tightened his grip on his staff and sat down on the throne, crossing his legs.

It was perfect. He could finally prove that he was the favorable son. He would no longer have to step under Thor's shadow. No, he was his own person, and he was the one who was going to be respected.

When news reached him of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif disappearing to earth to, no doubt, bring Thor back to Asgard, Loki felt betrayed. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire live. His father's confession about his parentage was nothing compared to this.

He was going to do anything to prevent Thor from ever stepping foot onto that Rainbow Bridge again. And if Sif got hurt in the process, then so be it.

"Loki, stop!" Thor yelled from earth as he was battling the Destroyer.

Loki felt a grin creep across his face as he heard his brother's voice; he was in danger.

Loki made the Destroyer stop for a second, making Thor believe he had seen the error of his ways; when Thor got close enough, he backhanded him, sending him spiraling into cars, bloodied up and helpless.

Loki couldn't help but laugh as the girl sprinted toward him, tears filling her eyes. She could nothing to help him; she was nothing more than a scientist.

His eyes found Sif, who was in shock at the sight of her close friend lying on the concrete.

"I'm glad you're sad, Sif," Loki hissed. "It's what you deserve."

Loki smiled smugly and turned his back; the Destroyer began to walk away from Thor.

"No, no," Jane cried, stroking Thor's cheek and hair. "Please, no."

"It's okay," he told her. "I'm glad we met."

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud noise.

Loki turned around. It couldn't be….

In Thor's right hand was Mjolnir.

"It's not possible!" Loki yelled.

Jane was smiling, Thor was alive, and Sif had the biggest grin on her face that Loki had ever seen.

"It matters not," Loki said to himself. "He can't get anywhere without Heimdall, and that treacherous fool is frozen." He chuckled.

Loki sat on the throne, grinning evilly.

He closed his eyes, and let his dreams take over his body.

Thor would be desperately trying to get back to Asgard, but he wouldn't be able to.

He would have to spend his life down on earth known as the son who was banished.

Loki would be favored; he would be the son he always wanted his father to see.

When he woke up, he went to where Heimdall was frozen.

Except, Heimdall was not frozen… he was standing over the pedestal, his golden sword deep within it.

The Frost Giants around him were dead.

"What is this?" Loki shouted. "No, don't!"

It was so late. The bridge was opened, and Thor and the others were on their way here.

"No, no! Heimdall!"

Heimdall said nothing, and kept his eyes on his sword.

Loki scowled and ran back to the throne room. This couldn't be happening!

"Loki!" He heard Thor's booming voice reverberate across the walls.

"Damn it," Loki muttered underneath his breath.

"Thor," their mother said, hugging him tightly.

"Loki," Thor said once he and his mother broke apart.

"Brother, so good to see you," Loki said. "Before you do anything, let me talk to Sif, alone?"

Thor glared at him, but nodded. He escorted their mother out and Sif came into the room.

"King Loki," Sif said, bowing.

"Get up," Loki snapped.

"Yes?"

"I really cannot believe you. You… you went to earth, to get my brother back; do you not know that this is treason?"

"I do," she said.

"Yet, you went ahead and did it anyway."

"I had to, Loki!"

Loki stepped towards her, angry tears filling his green eyes. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, Sif!"

"Loki, I… you've changed!"

"I? I have not changed, Sif," he said in a low voice. "I am just as mischievous as I always was. I am merely trying to prove to my father that I deserve as much love and respect as Thor does! I only want to be his equal!"

"You're going about it the wrong way!"

"Do you love me?" He asked suddenly.

Sif stopped. "W-what?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated loudly.

Sif stared up at him, unable to form words.

Loki took a deep breath as he waited for her answer.

When no answer came, he put his hand behind her head and kissed her forcefully.

She did not kiss back; instead, she pulled away.

"No," she said. "I don't."

"You don't?" He asked.

"No," she said again. "I did, but you're so different now."

Before he could say anything, she left the throne room, him, in silence.

Loki stared at the doors for five minutes before he remembered he and Thor had business to settle.

He could still show his father he was better, even if she was in his life or not.

**The End**


End file.
